mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail (Japanese: フェアリーテイル Hepburn: Fearī Teiru) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. It was serialized in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine from August 2, 2006 to July 26, 2017, with the individual chapters collected and published into 63 tankōbon volumes. An anime produced by A-1 Pictures and Satelight was released in Japan on October 12, 2009. The series follows the adventures of the Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia after she joins the Fairy Tail Guild and teams up with Natsu Dragneel, who is searching for the Dragon Igneel. The Fairy Tail (Season 1, Episode 1) Lucy Heartfilia meets a young Mage named Natsu Dragneel and his talking cat Happy. The three encounter a criminal named Bora who was using a Charm spell Magic to make a bunch of women to fall in love with him and take them away with him and after defeating him, Natsu takes Lucy to Fairy Tail. Screen Shot 2014-07-16 at 4_15_41 PM.png Lucy_in_love.jpg Lucy_Heartifilia_and_girls_fall_for_Bora.png Bora_gives_Natsu_his_autograph.jpg Natsu_gets_beat_up_by_angry_fangirls.jpg Red_Carpet.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-16 at 4_17_37 PM.png Charm_Magic_Ring.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-16 at 4_17_41 PM.png Heaven's Game (Season 1, Episode 36) & Armor of the Heart (Season 1, Episode 37) Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser are looking for Natsu, as Gray Fullbuster went after Shô and Erza. Vidaldus reaches them, and attacks them with his hair. He cannot attack Juvia though, being that her body is made of water. Juvia uses her Water Lock on him, but his hair absorbs it. Then, Vidaldus decides to make Juvia his succubus. By playing the Rock of Succubus song on his guitar, he completely changes Juvia’s personality and makes her turn and attack Lucy. In his room, Jellal counts both Lucy and Juvia as defeated. The_girls_find_Vidaldus_Taka.jpg Vidaldus's_hairs_absorbs_Juvia's_water.jpg Juvia_succumbing_to_the_Rock_of_Succubus.jpg Juvia_-_Rock_of_Succubus.jpg Lucy_Heartfilia_vs__Vidaldus_Taka_and_Juvia_Lockser.png Being_controlled.png Unison_Raid.jpg Lucy's_summoning_inside_Juvia's_body.jpg Tumblr_inline_ne2li64uZF1r8er50.jpg Vidaldus_beaten.jpg Darkness (Season 2, Episode 57) Erza Scarlet is healed, Nirvana is found and Midnight commences his hunt. Nirvana's activation causes Sherry Blendy to fall to the darkness becoming evil and attack Gray Fullbuster while Hoteye joins the Allied Forces in their quest to stop Oración Seis. Sherry_sadness.jpg Nirvana_first_stage.jpg Sherry_falls_into_darkness.png 322898-gr116.jpg 75c075b8163b14fe521b204bf6530b39.png 322895-gr113.jpg 322899-gr117.jpg 322901-gr119.jpg 322902-gr120.jpg 322903-gr121.jpg Lucy Fire (Season 4, Episode 109) With Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy's teamwork, they are able to take down a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Kain Hikaru. He introduces himself as a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and takes out Mr. Cursey, a doll he uses for his Magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi. He asks for a strand of Lucy's hair as it is needed to activate his Magic that enables him to control the movements of someone else. Lucy thinks he is bluffing, so Kain sticks his own hair strand onto the doll and tells her to try it in order to prove that he is not bluffing. True enough, Kain moves according to how Lucy uses the doll. After Lucy makes him do various poses, Kain snatches back the doll and announces that he has now become cold-hearted. Kain was able to pluck a strand of her hair and now she is under his control. After he makes her do some poses, he makes her attack Natsu so he is unable to go after Kain himself. While Natsu gets beat up by Lucy, Happy is able to steal away Mr. Cursey from Kain using a body controlled Lucy to do it. Lucy_using_Mr__Cursey.jpg tumblr_n3cn85Orgk1solfhro3_500.gif tumblr_mmcvai59Nf1rdwpego4_500.gif 51.jpg 31.jpg tumblr_lxrkshA50D1qc5wono3_500.gif 91.jpg 81.jpg 61.jpg 708px-Mr__Cursey.jpg Mr__Cursey_with_Lucy's_hair_strand.jpg f3.jpg f2.jpg f1.jpg ep_309134_0.png 171.jpg Ushinokokumairi_preliminar_image.PNG tumblr_mmcvai59Nf1rdwpego8_500.gif tumblr_mmcvai59Nf1rdwpego6_500.gif tumblr_mmcvai59Nf1rdwpego7_500.gif Lucy_punches_Kain.jpg 23.jpg 25.jpg Team_Natsu_remade.JPG My-favorite-scene-in-episode-109-Happy-want-this-XD-fairy-tail-27647535-900-505.jpg Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Anime Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Fantasy Category:Corruption Category:Non-Human Hypnotist